Renaissance
by Savirox
Summary: L'accident avec le portail Fenton raconté du point de vue de Danny. Ma première Fanfiction.


** Renaissance**

* * *

« Une part de moi est morte ce jour-là ; mais une autre, habitée d'une force nouvelle, a aussi commencé à vivre. »

- Daniel Fenton

* * *

L'écho de mes pas semble atrocement bruyant alors que je m'avance dans le portail, les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre. Les parois circulaires de l'improbable invention, recouvertes de fils et de câbles alambiqués d'une ahurissante façon, ne sont que faiblement éclairées par l'étrange luminosité du laboratoire.

Je me demande s'il n'aurait pas été préférable d'allumer les puissants projecteurs suspendus au plafond du sous-sol. De cette façon, j'aurais eu une meilleure vue de l'intérieur du portail. D'un autre côté, cela n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de mes parents dans le cas hypothétique où ils rentreraient à la maison plus tôt que prévu.

Alors que j'avance avec précaution dans le sombre tunnel, je suis de plus en plus inquiet. C'est stupide, je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'être si inquiet le portail ne fonctionne pas de toute façon. J'étais même présent lorsque mes parents ont tenté de l'activer. Ils étaient si enthousiastes à l'idée d'enfin mettre en marche leur plus important projet : celui qui devait les faire « entrer dans l'histoire » comme l'a si bien dit mon père.

Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à leur travail avant cette grande expérimentation et je ne croyais pas à l'existence des fantômes non plus. Mes parents avaient toutefois fortement insisté pour que nous soyons présents lors de l'activation, ma sœur et moi. Je me rappelle avoir trouvée très amusante l'expression ennuyée qu'a revêtu Jazz alors que mon père l'entrainait pratiquement de force dans le sous-sol/laboratoire. D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, ma sœur a toujours considéré leurs expérimentations sur le paranormal comme une inutile perte de temps. Considérant qu'aucune de ces inventions n'a fonctionné, on ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas la seule a penser une telle chose.

Malgré tout, au moment où mon père connecta les deux câbles, Jazz et moi étions crispés d'anticipation à l'image de nos deux scientifiques de parents. Une part de moi voulait vraiment que cette fois soit la bonne et que l'une des inventions liées au surnaturel fonctionne enfin. Sans vouloir me l'avouer, j'étais curieux de savoir ce à quoi un monde de fantômes pouvait bien ressembler.

Quelle ne fut pas la déception de mes parents (et aussi un peu la mienne) quand, après une unique étincelle électrique, tout s'arrêta. Jazz leva les yeux au ciel, blasée et l'air de dire « je vous l'avais bien dit » avant de quitter, laissant mes parents fixer d'un air béat ce qui n'était finalement qu'un étrange trou dans le mur.

Ils furent très silencieux ce soir là et dans les jours qui suivirent. Tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avant l'échec de leur expérimentation ne retomba pourtant pas de la même façon. C'est ainsi que mes deux meilleurs amis, Sam et Tucker, en vinrent à me convaincre de leur laisser jeter un œil à ce - _Oh tellement impressionnant !_ - portail vers une autre dimension.

Je descendis l'escalier menant au sous-sol d'un air irrité, énervé à l'idée d'être surpris dans le laboratoire par mes parents ce qui ne manquerait pas de me valoir le _Speech_ : un autre de ses longs sermons dont ils ont le secret. Le fait que mes amis y assisteraient aussi me remontait cependant un peu le moral étant donné que ce serait de leur faute. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, un sermon de plus ou moins trois heures, dépendamment de qui entre mon père et ma mère le donne, dans le genre « C'est dangereux, tu risques d'être électrocuté, tu pourrais mourir; etcetera, etcetera... » n'a rien d'attrayant.

Je me convainquis qu'en faisant vite rien ne pourrait arriver. C'était simple : montrer l'inactivable portail à Tucker et Sam, puis quitter le labo au plus vite. Malheureusement, les choses ne se sont pas _exactement_ passées comme je l'avais prévu. Tucker, passionné d'informatique qu'il est, a été rapidement fasciné par l'ordinateur central et les nombreux gadgets électroniques inventés par mes parents disposés pêle-mêle dans la salle. J'ai été _presque_ soulagé quand Sam l'a distrait de son observation intensive en lui montrant l'armoire emplie de combinaisons HAZMAT.

- Ohh ! Il y en a même une pour toi, Danny ! a-t-elle dit d'un air amusé, brandissant une combinaison blanche avec les gants, les bottes, la ceinture et le col noir.

- Dude, c'est sûr que tu serais aussi élégant que tes parents là-d'dans ! renchérit Tucker, mi-sarcastique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vouliez pas venir dans le lab pour voir le portail ? dis-je en pointant derrière moi ladite machine.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous deux avant de se rapprocher de l'expérimentation pour mieux l'observer.

- C'est trop cool, on dirait la porte des étoiles ! s'exclama Tucker. Dommage que ça ne fonctionne pas...

- Danny ! Tient ça, me dit alors Sam en me donnant la combinaison, je vais prendre une photo.

Elle sortit de son sac à dos en forme d'araignée un vieux polaroïd et me fit signe de me placer devant le portail. J'obéis, espérant en finir au plus vite.

- Souris ! s'exclama Sam en m'aveuglant d'un flash.

_Génial, une preuve_, soupirais-je intérieurement.

- Ça y est, je vous ai montré le portail, déclarais-je. On peut partir, maintenant ? Mes parents seront là d'une minute à l'autre... Et en plus, ça ne marche pas de toute façon.

Sam ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette façon.

- Réfléchit Danny, commença-t-elle en s'approchant de l'ouverture du portail, un monde de fantôme... Tu n'es pas un peu curieux ? Ce serait bête de rater ça !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, il faut dire qu'en vérité j'étais vraiment curieux. J'avais tellement espéré que, pour une fois, ce serait l'_Invention_ qui fonctionnerait finalement. En même temps... Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'observer de près, toujours derrière cette ligne de sécurité, mes parents m'interdisant d'approcher plus près et de venir dans le lab en général.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu as raison... répondis-je en scrutant l'obscur tunnel. Qui sait ce qui existe comme espèce de créatures extraordinaires de l'autre côté de ce portail !

Et, juste comme ça, sur une stupide impulsion, je revêtis la combinaison de protection. Glissant mes mains dans les gants de spandex noir et relevant la fermeture éclaire d'un air déterminé. Je m'apprêtais à m'avancer dans le portail quand Sam m'arrêta.

- Attends une seconde, elle m'approcha et décolla d'un mouvement sec un autocollant - auquel je n'avais porté absolument aucune attention jusqu'à présent - représentant le visage de mon père collé à l'avant de la combinaison. Tu ne vas pas te balader avec ça sur la poitrine ? demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement d'un air indigné.

Je haussai les épaules sous le regard appréhensif de mes deux meilleurs amis avant de m'avancer dans le portail. Et me voilà : dans cet étrange tunnel à me demander quelle stupidité m'a poussé à m'y aventurer. Mais, curieux comme je suis, je me serais surement aventuré dans ce portail sur pratiquement n'importe quel prétexte.

J'étends la main gauche et la fait glissé sur le mur câblé afin de compenser la faible luminosité. Plus de lumière n'aurait définitivement pas été de refus...

Soudain, mes doigts gantés accrochent quelque chose qui s'enfonce subitement avec un petit _clic_. Et, avant que j'aie le temps ne serait-ce que de formuler une pensée, l'univers explose en une improbable lumière verte.

Je suis aveuglé. Ma rétine brûle au contact de cette lumière d'une intensité inimaginable, mais je suis totalement incapable de fermer les yeux, paralysé par un froid agonisant. Le rayonnement me transperce la peau, les organes, les os comme une infinité de petites aiguilles de glaces forçant leur entrée dans chacune de mes cellules. Un son strident me perse les tympans alors qu'une incroyable décharge énergétique me traverse le corps. J'ai l'impression d'être écartelé, déchirer, comprimer et brisé simultanément. L'onde électrique se propage dans mes veines en les écorchant tel un cruel fil barbelé d'un froid incomparable cherchant à m'emplir le cœur jusqu'à le faire explosé de l'intérieur.

J'ai froid. Froid, si froid, mais pourtant je brûle.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule. Une seconde ou l'éternité ? Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence.

Finalement, l'intensité de la lumière diminue comme la douleur. Je recule, tremblant, vers l'ouverture du portail avec une seule idée en tête : en sortir à tout prix.

Mon pied s'accroche dans un câble du plancher et je m'écroule à plat ventre sur le sol métallique à l'extérieur, amorphe. Ma gorge est en feu, je réalise que cet étrange gémissement m'ayant préalablement écorché les oreilles était en fait mon propre cri d'agonie. Je tremble momentanément d'une façon incontrôlable, parcouru de ce qui me semble être des éclairs électriques glacés. Après un certain temps, la douleur s'arrête en laissant derrière elle une étrange sensation de froid.

Une fois ma respiration calmée, je tente de me relever. C'est si étrange ! J'ai été transpercé d'énergie i peine quelques secondes, mais ça ne fait plus vraiment mal maintenant. Juste une sorte de picotement désagréable, un _souvenir_. Toute ma concentration m'est nécessaire pour soulever mon corps frissonnant. J'appuie une main gantée de blanc sur le sol, puis l'autre et me retrouve finalement assis. Il y a cependant quelque chose d'étrange à propos de mes mains. Je les examine plus attentivement alors qu'elles tremblent et comprends finalement ce qui a capté mon attention : mes gants étaient _noirs_. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me surprend le plus, car, en y regardent de plus près, je réalise qu'elles _brillent_ d'une faible lueur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Je n'ai toutefois pas l'occasion de m'interroger davantage car je sens une présence près de moi. Deux en fait. Lentement, je relève les yeux. À quelques mètres, m'observant avec un intense mélange de crainte et de nervosité, se tiennent Sam et Tucker. Ils ont tous deux un brusque mouvement de recul à l'instant où ils croisent mon regard. Quelques secondes s'écoulent puis, finalement, Sam s'avance avec appréhension et précaution.

Son attitude m'inquiète beaucoup plus que je n'ose me l'avouer à moi-même.

- S-Sam ? bégayé-je d'une voix rauque, éteinte.

Et je remarque ainsi quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ma voix. Elle résonne comme un écho, comme si elle venait de très loin. Sam se fige, sa crainte subitement remplacée par une vive inquiétude qui me procure une sensation étrange, comme une sorte de picotement sur la peau.

- Danny ? me répond-elle d'une voix incertaine avant de s'approcher davantage. Da-Danny ? C'est toi ?

Après un moment, Tucker s'approche aussi, mais reste derrière. Je suis confus, non seulement par ce qu'il vient juste de m'arriver, mais aussi par leur attitude. _Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! _ai-je envie de répondre. Ce que Tucker dit ensuite coince cependant les mots dans ma gorge.

- Sam... Tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher, la prévient-il, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit complètement sécure.

Je les observe tous deux un instant. Sam et Tucker, mes deux meilleurs amis, complètement angoissés et terrifiés à ma vue. J'avale ma salive avec appréhension. Un long moment s'écoule où nous restons tous trois immobiles à nous fixer avant que je retrouve ma voix.

- De quoi tu parles, Tucker ? Q-Qu'es ce qui n'est pas entièrement sécure ?

Encore une fois, cet étrange écho teint ma voix, lui donnant une inquiétante résonance alors qu'elle se répercute sur les murs du laboratoire. Sam recule lentement, comme on recule devant un dangereux animal sauvage ; sans geste brusque pour ne pas l'énerver.

- Danny... murmure Sam, j-je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu vois par toi-même.

Ses mots me crispent d'appréhension. En un instant, je me lève. Et cours vers la petite salle de bain adjacente au sous-sol. À ma grande surprise je n'ai pas de vertige ; mes jambes sont fortes et solides. Je suis dans une excellente forme comme je ne l'ai pas été depuis longtemps. Une fois dans la petite pièce, je ralentis et m'approche _très_ lentement du miroir. Ce n'est qu'une simple surface de verre réfléchissant, mais à l'instant il me semble atrocement hostile. Mes amis me rejoignent, m'observant toujours avec cette inquiétante précaution depuis l'extérieur de la salle de bain.

Rassemblant mon courage, je me place devant le miroir et lève les yeux.

Devant moi se tient la réflexion d'un étranger.

La créature plonge son regard dans le mien avec autant de peur et d'incompréhension que j'en ressens moi-même.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel être ni même imaginé que l'existence d'une telle créature puisse être possible. C'est un spectre, un esprit, un _fantôme_... Cela ne fait aucun doute. Ses yeux luminescents brillent d'un toxique vert radioactif, couvrant son visage et ses cheveux blancs d'un faible éclat vert. Il porte une combinaison HAZMAT semblable à la mienne, seulement les couleurs sont inversées. Son entière forme est enveloppée d'une aura lumineuse surréelle.

Je recule d'un pas et la créature fait de même.

Je lève une main gantée de _blanc_, la regarde, regarde la réflexion à nouveau, touche mon visage, passe la main dans mes cheveux, saisit une petite mèche, la porte à mon regard, _blanche_, et je fronce les sourcils, pince les lèves, la réflexion _-ma réflexion !- _en parfait synchronisme avec moi...

_...non, noN, nON, NON ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ça ne peut pas..._

Je ferme les yeux, les ouvrent.

Mais la créature de l'autre côté du miroir me regarde toujours avec horreur.

- Ce n'est pas moi... dis-je à personne en particulier. Je ne suis pas _mort_.

Ma voix est dénudée de toute confiance.

Et je recule en secouant la tête jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le mur, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, cache mon visage entre mes bras, tremble, retiens un sanglot.

Des pas s'approchent de ma forme tremblante. Quelqu'un s'accroupit à ma droite, quelqu'un d'autre s'assit à ma gauche et pose une main maladroite sur mon épaule. Tucker et Sam. Je baisse les bras autour de mes jambes, appuie le menton sur mes genoux, lève les yeux. Dans les leurs, la peur a pratiquement disparu pour faire place à l'inquiétude. Un petit sourire fait son chemin sur mes lèvres, ils sont toujours là pour moi, même après ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Je m'accote la tête sur le mur et ferme les yeux, tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui grandit en moi. Je suis... Je viens juste de... de... Je suis devenu tout ce que mes parents détestent, ce qu'ils ont juré de chasser et détruire. Mon cœur se serre. Je ne peux pas être un fantôme. Non... Je ne peux pas.

Humain. Humain. Je veux être... _humain_.

Alors, quelque chose s'agite en moi, réveillant une sensation étrange. Un point d'une surprenante tiédeur se manifeste dans mon corps glacé, près de mon cœur. C'est le point le plus chaud de mon être à l'instant. Chaud, stable, solide et _vivant_. Éveillée par mon désir d'humanité, cette chose grandit, enveloppe mon cœur, se répand dans mes veines, puis se déplace pour se concentrer à ma taille. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une lumière blanche se manifester à cet endroit. Elle grandit jusqu'à former un anneau de lumière qui se divise en deux autres anneaux : l'un voyageant vers le bas et l'autre vers le haut de mon corps.

Et, tandis que les anneaux me traversent, mon corps se transforme. Ma combinaison retrouve son aspect initial et l'aura fantomatique qui m'enveloppait disparait. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois quelques luminescentes mèches blanches reprendre la couleur noir corbeau qu'elles avaient toujours eue. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils sont apparus, les anneaux disparaissent, s'évanouissant dans l'air comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Quand je me relève et jette un œil à ma réflexion, l'habituel regard bleu ciel complètement interdit de Danny Fenton croise le mien comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Les réflexions de Tucker et Sam apparaissent aux côtés de la mienne, leurs expressions tout aussi stupéfiées, regard fixé sur le reflet du garçon qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était un fantôme.


End file.
